1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital indicator and a multipoint measuring apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to the digital indicator and the multipoint measuring apparatus including a display device for displaying a measured result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In multipoint measurement in which plural measurement points of a measured object are measured simultaneously, an apparatus for installing dial gauges in respective measurement points and grasping a trend of the measured object, for example, a thickness trend or an inclination trend of a measurement surface from readings of these plural dial gauges is used conventionally (for example, see JP-A-2004-101465 and JP-A-2000-329503).
In the case of multipoint measurement using the plural dial gauges, the dial gauges are configured to read a rotational angle position of an indicating needle from a scale formed on a scale plate and make measurement, so that it is difficult to read a trend of a measured object.
For example, when plural dial gauges are installed in predetermined distance positions in an axial direction of a cylindrical measured object and an axial shape of the measured object is measured from readings of these plural dial gauges, rotational angles of indicating needles of the respective dial gauges must be read from scales of scale plates, so that it is difficult to grasp the shape of the measured object at once.